


The ‘Pi’ing

by M_spn_e26



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: LOTS of whipped cream, Pi Day, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Midtown High has a little Pi Day celebration.
Kudos: 1





	The ‘Pi’ing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and I’m very excited. I would love feedback and some constructive criticism if you wanna leave a comment. My school also had a little pi day celebration and I sadly didn’t participate so I thought I would through Peter. I hope you all enjoy!

“Alright everyone listen up,” his math teacher speaks up. Peter looks up from his phone. He likes this teacher because he thinks she somewhat likes him. “There’s this pie sale going on, and if you pay three dollars you can get a ticket to pie a math teacher.” Peter smiles and shakes his head. Then he just looks back down at his phone.

As fun as that sounds it, it seems like it would be awkward in class if he pies one of his teachers his math teacher. Even if he knows other students are gonna be doing it. He just shakes his head and puts it out of his head, he has other things on is mind. It’s almost the end of this quarter in school and its getting busy. 

———

Peter has been so busy its been ridiculous. He’s had so much homework to do that he’s just been surviving on two to three hour naps a day and staying up all night to get his homework done. He is well aware that’s not the healthiest, as May often reminds him when she goes to bed and he’s just getting started on his homework. He could probably sleep more but then he wouldn’t be able to patrol as long. And he’s obviously getting enough sleep because he’s still got good grades and he’s not fainting in the middle of the hallway. 

He’s sitting in second period again, two mini pies and two full sized apple pie slices in front of him. Its the last day before spring break and the hallways are surprisingly more full than he was expecting and all the students are buzzing with excitement. 

When he first walked into the class he was surprised to see the front table overflowing with treats brought in by his classmates. He’d completely forgotten his class was celebrating pi day today. And now he is sitting happily eating his donuts, which he’d gotten after having gone up to get after he ate his pie. 

“Today we’re going to pie the teachers, so buy a pie to pie a teacher now, they’re three dollars!” He hears his teachers raised voice over the yells of his classmates and the music from his headphones. He’d forgotten about that. He has a few dollars in his backpack and he thinks about buying a pie but he’s unsure whether or not he should. Then he hears a ping from his phone and forgets all about it.

——-

During lunch Peter usually sits in his math teacher from last years class room now, Mr. Z. Ned had to switch lunches because of a schedule change and he really doesn’t want to sit in the lunch room by myself. He also just hates the lunch room, it’s loud and crowded. And he likes this teacher, he’s stayed a couple times after school and talked to him and he’s nice. He’s one of those teachers that everyone likes and feels like a friend. 

There’s another group of students that sit in here but he still sits by himself. He’s just more comfortable that way.

There is a table full of treats that he is happily helping himself too after it was offered to him by his teacher. A plateful of pie and cookies sitting in front of him. He takes a selfie with a donut stuffed in his mouth and sends it to Ned and May. He likes to send them selfies of him eating when people give him food. He finds it funny. And free food is the best, especially because it makes the black whole that is his stomach a little less bothersome. 

Then he goes and grabs another donut with a satisfied smile stuck on his face. 

———

Its the last period of the day. He’s sitting in class with Ned going through pictures on his badly cracked phone screen. This kid that Ned talks to sometimes walks in and comes over. 

“I just got back from the pie thing. I threw two pies,” he says with a laugh towards Ned.

With that reminder Peter looks up, “I forgot that was going on, where is it at?”

“It’s in hall A,” and then he goes and sits down.

Peter looks over at Ned, “You know, I kinda wanna go down there and see it.”

He doesn’t look up from his phone, “You should, maybe get a pie too. But you have to get some on video to show me.” He looks up with a grin. “Mrs. Dyer has been brutal this quarter.”

Peter also still kinda wants to pie a teacher. He finally just gives in and leans down to his back pack and grabs three dollars. He really wants to throw one and he just cant help himself. “I’ll be back in a little while.” Ned just nods and Peter leaves and walks quickly in the direction of hall A. He can hear the cheers and when he gets down the hall he can see a large crowd of students. There are also a couple faculty members scattered around here and there.

The teachers standing in front of the crowd are covered in whipped cream and a grin breaks out on his face. He walks over to the table with the teachers filling up the plates with whipped cream and hands over the three dollars to the teacher with the money box. She gives him a ticket to hand over to the plating teachers to get his ‘pie’. The students erupt with cheers and laughter and he’d turns around just in time to see a student throw a plate at a teacher, it slides slowly down the front of his shirt and falls to the floor. The girl walks away and her friends starts giving her high fives. 

He films some and then after a few minutes its his turn. He walks up to the front, plate of whipped cream in hand and brings his arm back in the direction of Mr. Z and lets it go. 

It hits him directly in the face and the plate falls to the floor. Whipped cream exploded all around and covered his face. Everyone laughs and cheers and Mr. Z laughs and grins over at him. 

After the pieing is over Peter walks over to Mr. Z. “Hey, do you mind if we get a selfie,” Peter smiles when he says yes even though he keeps back a bit to avoid getting whipped cream all over him. Peter smiles and takes the picture, “Thanks, and have a good break!” Peter says enthusiastically. 

“You too, wait no, have a GREAT break,” Mr. Z smiles back. Peter gives a little ‘yeah’ and turns to start walking back to his class.

He’s tempted to send May and Ned the pictures and videos he took but he wants to show them in person so he just walks faster back to class. He can at least show Ned now. He gets back a couple minutes before class ends and walks over to where Ned is sitting. He sits down next to him and pulls his photos up enthusiastically. 

“Look, Ned,” Peter says grinning and pushes his phone to Ned. “I even got a selfie with Mr. Z!” Peter shows Ned a couple of the videos and the then bell rings. Peter and Ned walk out into the hall and start walking in the direction of the exit. 

“Finally, its over. I’m so ready for break. And you can still come over to my house tomorrow right? My dad got me a new lego set yesterday and I cant wait to get started on it.”

They arrived to the end of the block where they go separate ways. “Definitely, I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a wave Peter walks down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment. Peters still smiling happily when he arrives home. 

Today was a good day.


End file.
